whisperstalkerrpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Jastilon
Tropical island nation that was originally inhabited with a variety of races but was taken over by pirates searching for a safe refuge from the naval powers of other more established nations. The temperate weather and salty air makes this place an ideal location for vacationing, if it wasn’t for all the pirates that currently reside here. Providence Capital city of Jastilon and home to a wide assortment of pirates and outlaws. All but the most heinous offenses are permitted here, and due to nothing but the mutual respect between the otherwise villainous inhabitants of this city, the peace is maintained. Any pirate captain that is in town when an important decision must be made can vote on that decision, with their crew count giving their vote a greater amount of sway the large it gets. The Well Hung Pony One of the many bars in Providence. The Guvnors Office The jail of Harborside, this is more of a location for public humiliation for those that go too far in their revelry or commit a very serious offense against some far above their station. Sanctuary A medium sized city on one of the lesser islands that make up the island nation of Jastilon. This city is generally more peaceful than Providence and is home to many people who were not previously pirates, but rather just wanted to live on a tropical island. Non-pirates are charged more for goods, services, and land in Sanctuary, but those wealthy enough to afford this lifestyle are fine with the additional costs for their version of paradise in the realm. Harborside A large commercial city specializing in the construction and repair of ships on the opposite side of the large island that Providence is on. Much of the construction of weapons, armor, and equipment for the ships that are produced here are also built here. Antiqua The smallest island belonging to the Jastilon nation, this is where all of the original inhabitants of the Jastilon islands were relocated to, by force when necessary, when the pirates that now run the nation took power here. The remaining settlers live here under the protection of the Jastilon navy in exchange for a portion of the crops they grow here. This small island is also by far the most fertile and hospitable of all the islands that make up Jastilon; as a result, life on this island is pretty easy. The Tideless Expanse A large lake that has no wind or waves naturally occurring above or within. There is a small island located in the center of this lake that hides a three-sided pyramid that serves as a temple to the four pirate lords that lead the initial invasion of Jastilon. Breaktide The only settlement on the shores of the Tideless Expanse. This is a small fishing and farming village, although fishing is very difficult due to the lack of wind to help move the fishing boats along. The Four Lords Temple A temple constructed under the small lone island in the Tideless Expanse, that was built while the lake still had wind and waves, that was dedicated to the worship of the four pirate lords that invaded Jastilon.